


Night before Weibo Night

by Alisa99



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa99/pseuds/Alisa99
Summary: ночь в отеле накануне Weibo Night
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 6





	Night before Weibo Night

«Ну ты где, гэ?» – мигает телефон очередным сообщением.  
Сяо Чжань уже сбился со счёта. Создаётся впечатление, что Ибо совсем нечем заняться и он сидит в номере, набирая, и набирая, и набирая всё новые и новые сообщения, как будто это поможет Чжаню быстрее до него добраться.  
«Еду, диди, уже скоро»  
«Гээээээ» – снова сигналит телефон.  
Кажется, не прошло и пяти минут?  
«Уже в отеле, дай мне полчаса»  
«Полчаса, Бо-ди» – пишет Чжань ещё раз, но, конечно, это абсолютно бесполезно.  
Стук в дверь раздаётся буквально через минуту. «Словно под дверью ждал», – думает Чжань.  
Он открывает, пропуская внутрь этот комок нервов, ожидания, тоски, жажды встречи, завернутый в бесконечно безразмерную рубашку и такие же штаны, кепку, маску, капюшон, словно вопящие на весь коридор – вот он я, пытаюсь проскользнуть в чужой номер НЕЗАМЕТНО!  
– Гэ! – Ибо стягивает капюшон, маску, кепку, впивается глазами, не решаясь подойти и сгрести в охапку, но видно, что ему уже не терпится.  
– Бо-ди, – со вздохом произносит Чжань. Он не может сдержать улыбки. Подходит сам, обнимает, сразу тонет в оплетающих его руках, губах, нежно утыкающихся в шею, слушает сбитое дыхание, и, собрав последние силы, отстраняет нехотя. Целует коротко тут же подставленные искусанные в нетерпении губы, вздыхает. Кто-то из них должен быть старше и рассудительнее.  
– Я же сказал: полчаса, – он смотрит нежно, несмотря на строгий голос. – Дай разобрать вещи и сходить в душ.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – выпаливает Ибо, до того как успевает подумать.  
– Сядь.  
Ибо слегка теряется от приказного тона и послушно отступает, садясь в кресло. Дуется слегка. «Щеночек», – нежно думает Чжань. «Черт с ними, с вещами», – говорит себе и начинает раздеваться, кожей чувствуя, как его поедают взглядом. Оборачивается, сталкиваясь глазами с Ибо. У того такой вид, словно он в любую секунду готов сорваться с места и кинуться к нему. Это даже немного пугает. А больше пугает то, что Чжань чувствует почти то же самое. Но пока держится.  
– Жди! – подчеркивает он ещё раз и идёт в душ.  
Дверь Чжань не запирает, надеясь на благоразумность своего диди, потому что, уж будем честными, он не выдержит, просто не выдержит, зная, что его щеночек скулит под дверью, царапаясь и просясь внутрь. Чжань просто надеется, что ему спокойно дадут помыться с дороги.  
Он ПЫТАЕТСЯ не торопиться, стоять спокойно под тёплыми струями воды, но получается не очень. Наконец, обернув бёдра полотенцем, он выходит и замирает в дверях.  
Ибо лежит на его кровати, раскинувшись, абсолютно голый. Пялится в телефон, который тут же отбрасывает, услышав шаги. Приподнимает голову, краснея щеками, тянет руки, и, господи, разводит в стороны свои длиннющие ноги. Губы беззвучно шепчут: «Гэ».  
И это обрывает последние ниточки самоконтроля Сяо Чжаня. Они так давно не виделись. Все эти недели звонков, переписок, обмена фото не заменят горячее тело под руками, отчаянно поддающееся на каждое касание, оплетающее его руками и ногами, вжимающее в себя так, будто хочет вплавиться насовсем, стать единым целым и никогда не отпускать.  
Чжань кусает пухлые губы, словно специально подставленные ему на растерзание, слушает стоны, сам стонет в ответ, потому что по-другому не получается дышать.  
Ибо внутри влажный и растянутый, готовый для него. И когда успел, если только и делал, что сообщения строчил?* Стонет под ним тонко, давит на поясницу скрещенными лодыжками, прижимая к себе крепче. Хнычет нетерпеливо, подаваясь навстречу, трётся зажатым между их животами членом, скользким от выступившей смазки. И сам он такой весь заждавшийся, измученный, жаждущий прикосновений так отчаянно, что Чжаня разрывает одновременно от страсти и нежности, накрывающих с головой. Хочется и резко, грубо войти, сжать, присвоить, пометить своё, чтобы и сомнений ни у кого никаких не осталось, и в то же время медленно, нежно, бесконечно любить, принимать всё, что отдают так щедро, без остатка, без оглядки, чисто и искренне.  
– Гэ, ах, гэ, – повторяют пухлые губы, в такт его толчкам, когда Чжань не целует их, отвлекаясь на вылизывание длинной шеи, подставленной так беззащитно, когда прикусывает торчащие ключицы, соски, и потом вновь возвращается к губам. К утру они совсем распухнут, заласканные со всей страстью, на которую Чжань способен.  
– Не торопись, Бо-ди, у нас вся ночь впереди, эй, – шепчет тихо в губы напротив.  
– Всю ночь… Хочу так… Всю ночь... – сбивчиво шепчут в ответ.  
Когда Ибо наконец выгибает в оргазме под ним, Чжань чуть приподнимается на руках, любуясь, ловя и запоминая каждое движение бьющегося от удовольствия любимого тела, и кончает следом, чувствуя, как Ибо сжимается на его члене, выплескиваясь себе на живот.  
Они отрываются друг от друга, удовлетворенные на время, распластавшись по кровати, пока свежий воздух номера холодит разгорячённые тела. Чжань пытается выровнять дыхание после первого захода.  
– В душ? – поворачивает голову к довольно сопящему под боком Ибо.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – опять повторяет тот.  
– Потрёшь спинку?  
– Потру, и не только спинку, гэ!  
Засыпают они уже под утро, измученные и измучившие друг друга, заласканные до покрасневших губ и сорванных голосов, до засосов там-где-никто-не-увидит. В обнимку, переплетя пальцы, руки, ноги, прижавшись, будто этой ночи всё равно мало, потому что это целая ночь, но всего одна ночь. И не известно, когда выпадет новый шанс встретиться.  
– Постарайся не улыбаться так довольно сегодня на церемонии, диди, всю контору спалишь, – тянет расслабленно Сяо Чжань, целуя припухшие губы, чувствуя, что уже проваливается в сладкую дрёму. Ибо что-то мычит согласно в ответ, засыпая.  
И всё же на красной дорожке он не может сдержать улыбку.

БОНУС

Зачем Ибо переодевался посреди Weibo Night?????

– Гэ, –в гримёрку просачивается хитрющая наглая морда. Закрывает, запирает за собой дверь, подкрадывается мягко со спины. – Давай ещё раз, гэ, по-быстрому, – обхватывает сзади за талию, лезет тут же руками под пиджак, вытаскивает рубашку из брюк, Чжань и пикнуть не успевает.  
– Ибо, тебе мало? Скоро на сцену, – хочет воззвать к здравому смыслу Чжань, пытаясь оттолкнуть наглые руки, но получается только переплести пальцы и прижать горячие ладони крепче к себе.  
– Я быстро, гэ, – шепчут куда-то в спину.  
Его разворачивают, толкают на стул, тут же устраиваясь между ног. Как только пуговица на брюках не летит на пол? Так отчаянно быстро её пытаются расстегнуть. Вжикает молния, просящему взгляду снизу из-под длинной челки невозможно противиться, и Чжань приподнимается, позволяя спустить с себя брюки с бельём. «Испачкаем же сейчас… Что-нибудь точно испачкаем», – отстраненно думает он и сам толкается в жадный горячий рот.  
Он сыт и расслаблен после ночи взаимных ласк, но заводится снова, моментально, потому что… Потому что как можно оставаться спокойным, когда на тебя так смотрят, словно ты – весь мир. И когда вы видитесь так редко и не хватает даже не секса, а просто физического контакта, объятий, руки в руке, руки на бёдрах… И на члене, конечно, тоже… Он же не железный. И ему никогда не будет достаточно.  
Чжань жмурится довольно, уши горят от хлюпающих звуков, так сильно слышных в тишине гримёрки, что кажется, будто все вокруг слышат и все знают. Чжань чувствует, как у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и тело сводит сладкой судорогой.  
– Ибо… Бо-ди… – он пытается предупредить, оттолкнуть, и Ибо отстраняется в самую последнюю секунду. Струя спермы бьёт прямо в лицо, попадает на волосы, на эту чёртову смешную шапку, и блять, пиздец, пиздец, гримёры его убьют…  
«Ну что ж ты смотришь так довольно, блять, слизывая стекающую сперму с уголков губ»… И от этого зрелища Чжань готов кончить ещё раз.

В следующий раз Ибо выходит в зал уже в новом костюме и с другой причёской.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/club200790549


End file.
